Crisis (revamped)
by toxic-thorns
Summary: Sarada & Boruto are two of the most excelling shinobi in their generation. So it's no surprise to see Boruto constantly in & out of the village, going on longer, further missions. While Sarada is only a year away from being eligible for Hokage candidacy. Though once they receive unexpected news from the doctor's office, their relationship is put through a predicament. Borusara


**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything related to the Naruto/Boruto franchise.**

**Mature concepts & subject matter**

* * *

"You're pregnant." The doctor announced with a sweet grin to the young couple seated before her inside the tiny office.

The two twenty year olds stilled

What? How? No...no...she knew the how but they were always careful...but of course there was always a chance the condom could break...in this case it had...

"Two weeks to be exact."

"Okay." Was all the young dark haired woman could say, while mastering a poker face.

In the chair beside her , the young blonde man was left gaping. Rightfully so, they definitely did not expect to hear such news. They only went to the hospital tonight due to Sarada's complains of nausea for the past week. Good thing The half blooded Uchiha's mother was off duty or they'd be trapped in a extreme tight embrace, shirts stain with dozens of joyous tears.

"Just okay?" The doctor had a quizzed look upon her face. With the arch of her eyebrows swaying downwards, her forehead produced more wrinkles.

"Yes." Sarada replied, picking on the skin left hanging on the sides of her thumbs.

Suddenly she felt a warm gentle touch on top of one of her fidgeting hands. Sarada shifted her dark eyes toward her former teammate.

There was so much love, warmth and something...else..something different seeping in his gorgeous ocean pools. "Sarada," even the way he said her name held something new in it. "We're going to be parents." Happiness & pride rode off his tongue so lovingly it stung.

A surprise gasp slipped through Sarada's lips as strong arms wrapped around her small frame. The hug was so tight it almost countered the ones she got from her mother.

"Well you don't seem very happy miss." The observation from the doctor caused Sarada to flinch. Somewhat breaking Boruto out of his trace of bliss, shooting a hesitant glance her way.

"Well you should be. You're carrying lord seventh's grandchild after all." The doctor slighted toward the woman in question.

"My wife & I's child." Boruto emphasized, glaring at the orange haired doctor, Lifting his arm to squeeze his wife's shoulder in a reassuring manner.

"You're happy as well right?" A wary yet sweet smile was given.

Damn he's so elated about this...she couldn't break his heart could she...? Lie, lie, lie, lie, lie the word repeated in her head nonstop but no..she couldn't bring herself to lie. She never lied to him and wasn't going to start...even now as she anxiously hide her eyes from his view.

The blue eyes that were once filled with joy, quickly were replaced with fear as the silence was never cease from his wife.

The older woman pitying the young man spoke up softly "Oh don't worry I've seen plenty of terrified expecting moth_"

"I don't want it." Shocked gazes engulfed the office. Undeniable Hurt from her husband's widened eyes sprang through sharply.

"I never planned this and I'm not ready." Sarada hurriedly spoke up, eyes glued onto her lap.

In reposed to his wife's fleeting eye contact, he entwined their fingers together "Look I know with our hectic schedules it seems like the odds are against us but we've beaten worse odds before. Everything will be fine, i'll make sure of it, i'm your right hand man after all." Boruto reasoned, smirking in confidence.

"I'm...I'm not...I still have things to do and finish before I carry out a pregnancy and raise a child." She affirmed as gently as she could. Boruto's eyes darken in disgust getting the cutthroat message. Fists clutching on his thighs, crinkling his pants.

"Sarada...you're not seriously considering...an..." he trial off, purposely not allowing the last word to come off his tongue.

"I am. I really can't right now...I'm sorry."

"Could you leave us alone right now." He asked the older woman, clearly demanding privacy.

"Yes of course, I'll leave you two to discuss." The doctor said as she shut the door soundly behind her as she stepped out.

"Sarada." He draw out in total discontent.

At that she finally lifted her pitch black pools to his passionate glare. "Look don't worry we'll try for another, maybe five years from now...okay?"

Boruto shot up from his seat to a hunting stance, irises livid. "Tch, we'll try for another? It's not replaceable, dammit Sarada It's our baby! He seethe out in more pain than anger.

Sarada winced at this but still kept a straight face while staring into his eyes.

"It's only been two weeks, alright. So getting rid of it wou_" a tight grip was at her shoulders faster than she could finish her sentence.

"Stop calling our child it." He rasped out, Trembling. Bangs covering doleful teary eyes. "it...makes it sound like you don't care for our baby."

Sarada was stunned, she knew allowing him to hear her true feelings would break his heart...but she never imagined he'd hold this much devotion to a child not even close to being fully developed. This hurt, it hurt so bad to see him like this. She knew he was never going to let this go. Sure she was aware he'd be upset and would need some time to get over it but it was clear that once she had the abortion, he'd resent her for life.

"Sarada.." his light touch on her cheek stole her from her thoughts. The hitch in his throat was too much, she had to get out of this stupid hospital. His evident torment was killing her. "I don't understand...why would you even consider such a thing?"

"I've already told you...so I don't think you'll ever be able to." Sarada whispered hoarsely as a single warm tear drop ran down her cheek.

At the sight of her watery eyes, he gained some composer and softly spoke to her. "A baby is frightening, I know but theres nothing to fear. I'll work extra hard to be home more and I'll take care of everything, you'll see.

She swallowed a lump in throat hearing the unwavering plead in his voice "Oh Boruto...I..." Remorseful eyes lifted and locked onto his sadden determined ones.

He paused and kneel down toward her for a soft kiss on her lips. "This life" he stated as the palm of his hand sweetly brush across Sarada's abdomen. "Inside here, it came from our love, and I...think you're just scared."

Sarada hands reached up to gently clutch his face forward and harshly pressed her lips to his. Licking his top lip to hint at what she desired. Waiting for his tongue to slide into her inviting caves and so he did, deepening their union into further intensity.

Remembering where they were, Sarada pulled away before anything could go any further. The least she wanted was that jerk of a doctor to bust through the door and catch them.

It was evident Boruto was too caught up in a lustful daze, leaning in to kiss but she pushed his chest back before his lips could claim hers once again.

He gave her a confused look. "What is it?"

"Not here." She answered sternly.

They stared intently in each other's eyes for a few moments. "Lets go home." She drew out tiredly. Her husband simply nodded. She knew from what she studied in his eyes, he wanted to go home as much as she did, to escape their current predicament as long as the night would last until tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N:** I had to move & tweak this oneshot onto this account because the other wasn't in good shape. So this one will have all the fanfics to come. Also for those who left reviews on the orginal upload of this, i'm going to be making this into a twoshot instead of leaving it as a oneshot. So definitely be on the look out for part 2, if any of you are still interested.


End file.
